The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019
by SecretEve95
Summary: Thank you to heathtrash on tumblr for all of the prompts. Let's see how many I get done.
1. Rockin' around the Christmas tree

Miss Bat was perched comfortably in her chair. Now that the final chanting examination for the term had come and gone she was faced with a small class of only those who wished to attend. She reached for her tea cup and took a long sip of the comforting contents before returning it. Miss Bat took a deep breath and informed her pupils that she would delay beginning her class for a few more minutes to allow for any dawdlers. Upon hearing this Mildred, Maud, Enid, Indigo, Felicity and Ethel exchanged knowing looks with each other. The girls waited patiently at their desks as Miss Bat slowly relaxed her posture and her eyelids stared to droop. A moment after their chanting mistress could be heard snoring, the girls were up and out of their seats. They congregated together; some resting on seats, some on tables. All with the exception of Ethel who chose to remain seated and began to engross herself in a potions textbook.

"I swiped these from the kitchen this morning," Indigo announced. She produced a number of ginger biscuits from her bulging pockets and offered them to the group. "Here."

Each girl accepted one and began to munch on it eagerly.

"You're very lucky you weren't caught." said Maud.

"Well, I learned from the best." Indigo explained as she playfully nudged Mildred in the ribs.

Mildred smiled and raised her hands in mock surrender. The girls giggled.

"I can't believe term is almost over." Felicity said with a hint of sadness.

"I can't wait for the holidays." Mildred stated.

"Me too," said Maud. "We did a great job with Miss Drill at decorating the great hall for the holiday leaving ceremony."

"I wish I'd gotten to help with decorating the school," Enid said glumly with her head resting in her hands. "Being stuck in detention with HB is the worst."

"I wondered where you'd gotten to that day." Felicity supplied.

"Why don't we decorate Miss Bat?" Indigo postulated. "She looks kinda like a Christmas tree in that dark green dress she's wearing."

Upon hearing this suggestion a menacing smile erupted on Enid's face that matched Indigo's.

"Let's do it." Enid said with a laugh.

"I'm in," volunteered Mildred.

Indigo observed as all the girls communicated their agreement with mischievous grins.

"Honestly," Ethel proclaimed, "you're all so immature."

The girls turned to face her as she was seated a couple of rows away.

"C'mon, Ethel. It's the holidays. Even Miss Bat will see that it was all in good fun." Felicity supplied.

Ethel returned turned her attention back to her textbook.

"I helped Miss Drill haul the left-over decorations back to the storage room in the east wing." Maud shared.

"The storage room," Indigo affirmed. "That should be no problem. I've been practicing my object transference spells. Don't worry guys. I've got this."

"Hang on, Ind-"

It was too late. Indigo closed her eyes and her expression transformed into one of intense determination. In a fashion that mimicked that of Miss Hardbroom, she made a swift and elegant hand movement in the air. Instantaneously, a large red sack materialised at the front of the classroom near to Miss Bat who slumbered on. The girls gasped in surprise. Indigo opened her eyes and grinned in satisfaction. Maud jumped up and when to inspect it. She opened the red sack to reveal an assortment of tinsel and baubles.

"You did it," Maud exclaimed. "I can't be-"

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know." Indigo jibbed back.

"Well done, Indi." Mildred put her arm around Indigo good naturedly.

Everyone turned to stare at Indigo in astonishment. The girls shook off their disbelief and showered Indigo with a wealth of praise and congratulations for mastering such a difficult task. Ethel's eyebrows furrowed as she observed the achievement of her newest classmate.

"What are we waiting for?" Indigo teased cheerfully.

The girls rose and weaved through the rows of desks towards Miss Bat and the decorations. Delighted by the plethora of colourful objects, they clambered to inspect the contents of the sack. Felicity picked up a rather large and puffy length of pink tinsel. She draped it with care around her shoulders like a feather boa. Mildred located a rather short piece of gold tinsel. She tied the ends together to create a circle before casting a spell on it to make it levitate. She placed it over Maud's head so that she appeared to have a halo. Enid snatched up two short lengths of tinsel. One was blue and the other was green. She stepped carefully around her friends to approach Mildred and tied the tinsel to the ends of her pigtails. Mildred grinned. Indigo caught on and proceeded to hang two brightly coloured baubles over each of her ears. Enid laughed heartily. Felicity gathered two lengths of red tinsel in her arms and suggested it to the group.

"Let's start with this one."

Maud turn to face Felicity. She raised her arms purposefully, and the red tinsels lifted themselves into the air. Maud continued to use her magic to slither them gently around and up each of Miss Bat's arms. The combined power and intent of her magic kept them in place when she lowered her hands. Mildred followed suit and carefully weaved a rather long length of silver tinsel around and around the torso of the chanting mistress. The girls continued this with enthusiasm. Soon enough they avidly added a variety of baubles to their creation. They decided to dangle quite a number of these baubles from Miss Bat's hair.

Indigo rummaged through the remainder of the sack and was thrilled to find a very special object.

"I think it's only right that you should do the honours," Indigo said enthusiastically as she presented Enid with a silver star ornament.

Enid accepted it with a grin. She took a moment to examine the intricate patterns etched into the star and observe the way in which the light made it shine and sparkle. With careful movements, Enid affixed the star securely to the top of Miss Bat's head. She took a step back to align herself with her friends. Miss Bat's snoring was all that could be heard as time stood still for the girls as they admired their handiwork. Slowly their smiles turned into grins before transforming into giggles and laughter. Unremarkably, Miss Bat snored on, completely unphased by the frivolity and mischief that surrounded her.

Mildred glanced stealthily at Ethel. Her classmate was trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile behind her textbook. Mildred found herself having to acknowledge that it was nice to see Ethel participating in their fun – though only passively. It was too often that she didn't try to get along with the other girls, or actively worked to set herself apart from school life. Despite the distain she felt towards her classmate it had made her a little sad of late to see Ethel regularly alone. These events seemed a welcome remedy.

"We should take a photo," Felicity piped up once their intense delight had begun to ease. "I can publish it in the final day of term's edition of 'The Daily Bubble'. It will be a fun way to wish everyone a happy holiday."

"The last day of term is always crazy busy with everyone leaving. There won't be any time for HB to even threaten us with a detention." Enid said in support.

The group nodded and smiled to each other in agreement. Felicity turned now to Ethel.

"Could you please take a photo of us with my Maglite?"

"If you insist." She acquiesced in a tone that lacked vigour. This was accompanied by a rather insincere eyeroll.

The girls converged easily around Miss Bat. They huddled in close and put their arms around each other where possible. Ethel raised Felicity's Maglite and found that she had to adjust her position so as to fit everyone in the frame. Cheeky smiles adorned all the faces of the friends, and even that of the photographer.

"Everyone say, 'merry Christmas'," Ethel cheerily instructed.

"Merry Christmas!" chorused the group in unison. Ethel snapped the photo and at this very moment the school bell sounded.

Miss Bat woke mid-snore with a start. The gaggle of girls dispersed from around her with such immediacy that she had to address her doubt about whether they were ever really there in the first place by blinking a several times. She doubled her efforts to emerge from her fog of sleepiness and manoeuvred herself to regain a straight posture.

For the second time Indigo made a swift and elegant hand movement in the air. The baubles still hanging from her ears, the titbits of tinsel that adorned her friends, and the red sack vanished in an instant.

"Off you go girls," Miss Bat said automatically. "Class dismissed."

She reached for her cup of tea. Miss Bat raised it to our mouth and took a sip only to discover that it had cooled. She lowered her tea cup in time to catch a glimpse of the final girl exiting the classroom. With a languid sigh, Miss Bat rose from her chair and made way to follow with the prospect of a fresh cup of tea in the forefront of her mind. She hummed a holiday themed chant as she entered the bustling corridor.

Mildred, Maud, Enid and Indigo were nearing the end of the corridor just as Miss Hardbroom was rounding the corner in to it. She strode swiftly past them without acknowledgement. The girls eagerly stopped to linger inconspicuously in the hall. They observed as Miss Hardbroom's expression contorted when she was confronted her highly decorative and steadily approaching colleague. She halted to take in the gaudy state of Miss Bat and her eyes widened in admonition. Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows rose causing wrinkles to crease her forehead. She stood up a little straighter before taking a step to intercept her colleague.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Bat?" she spoke softly in a dangerous tone.

"What ever do you mean, dear?"

She extended her hand to pluck a stray length of tinsel from Miss Bat's shoulder. An expression of distaste clouded Miss Hardbroom's features as she held it between them for examination.

"Oh!" Miss Bat exclaimed in surprise. Her hands automatically flew to ascertain the state of her shoulders.

The girls stifled their laughter in their hands and disappeared quick smart around the corner.


	2. A taste of your own potion

Ethel hovered in the entryway and surveyed the school grounds. Cackle's had been blanketed in snow overnight and the majority of her classmates were currently braving the cold to enjoy it during their lunch break. She felt the chilly air as it pressed against her face. She could hear the laughter and squeals of girls playing merrily in the snow. Ethel watched on with apathy as a stray snowball struck an unsuspecting Miss Drill as she performed playground duty. Her eyes wandered over the scene before her and she spotted Sybil, Beatrice and Clarice. They were building a snowman. In this moment Ethel withdrew from her pocket a small vial of pink animation dust. She squeezed it gently in her hand and decided to walk towards them. As she approached the three girls she hid it from view by slipping it up her sleeve.

"Good morning, girls," Ethel trilled in a businesslike manner. "Your snowman is coming along splendidly."

She came to halt beside the snowman and slipped her arm around its shoulders as though it were an old friend. The snowman was all but complete. Sybil, Beatrice and Clarice had even taken the trouble to don it with a scarf and a Santa hat. She flashed a smile in the direction of the girls.

"What do you want, Ethel?" Sybil said in a flat tone.

"You should thank someone when they give you a compliment."

"Thank y-,"

"And can't I just come and say 'hello' to my little sister and her friends? Why do you assume that I want anyth-,"

"That's usually the only reason you talk to us." Clarice interjected.

"Well," Ethel paused and transformed her expression into one that was pensive and thoughtful. She inconspicuously slipped the small vial out of her sleeve and secured it in her gloved hand. Ethel carefully unstoppered it and tipped the contents onto the back of the snowman. She cleared her throat and slipped the vial back up her sleeve. "Times have changed."

"Not that much, they haven't." said Beatrice, not unkindly.

Sybil reached down to scoop up a handful of snow. With a mischievous grin she lifted it level with her shoulder and aimed; ready to hurl it without a moment's hesitation at her sister. Beatrice and Clarice giggled and followed suit. Ethel rolled her eyes and raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

The young witch strolled towards the tree line on the outskirts of the playground. Once she was a sufficient distance away, Ethel inconspicuously set her sight back on the three girls. She waited patiently.

Satisfied that Ethel had gone, Sybil reached up to make one final adjustment to the scarf. In that same moment the snowman jolted to life and let out an awful wail in a deep reverberating voice. Sybil screamed in terror and turned to run back to the castle. Beatrice and Clarice's eyes widened in alarm. All the girls nearby turned with curiosity towards the source of disruption.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Ethel began to laugh. Her laugh grew louder and louder until her cackle resounded through the whole playground. Beatrice and Clarice glared at her knowingly. They turned on their heels and headed back towards the castle in pursuit of Sybil.

It was then that Ethel's laughter suddenly ceased. She observed with fright as the snowman uprooted itself from its stationary position. It began bounding towards her in long leaps as though the snow-covered ground was instead a trampoline. These events had unfolded with such speed that Ethel froze. In that moment she could not think of a single spell to save her. The snowman was going to bowl her over – in front of the entire school.

To her great relief the snowman bounced past her. It missed her only by inches. The snowman hopped into the tree line. It travelled a few metres into the forest before a miscalculated leap caused it to trip on a log. The snowman hit the forest floor heavily and exploded back into the unremarkable clumps of snow that it had once been.

Ethel sucked in a deep and steadying breath to quell her racing heart. She glared at the scarf and Santa hat that was nestled in the snow. A few nearby girls who had witnessed this event began to whisper and giggle. She turned back around and glowered at them dangerously and they fell silent. Ethel began trudging back towards the castle in fury.

Unbeknownst to the young witch, a keen observer had watched this scene unfold. With a warm cup of tea cradled in her hands she looked down upon the school grounds from her vantage point. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Miss Hardbroom turned away from the staffroom window.


	3. Ode to Joy

Mildred casted her pencil aside and leaned back in her desk chair. She inhaled a deep breath of relief and a smile erupted on her face. Pride rose and swelled in her chested as she surveyed her completed handiwork. Splayed over her desk were twelve holiday themed cards. Mildred had crafted each card with quality cardstock and each featured a different water colour painting of her own creation. The written contents of each card was penned from the heart. She had made a card for her Mum, Maud, Enid, Indigo, Felicity, Sybil, Beatrice, Clarice, Miss Cackle, Miss Drill, Mr Rowan-Webb, and even Miss Bat.

The young witch rose from her chair and stretched her stiff limbs. Her eyes wandered and caught the view of the starry night sky through the window. Mildred's gaze settled upon the haphazardly packed suitcase tucked neatly by the door. Tomorrow would be the final day of term before the winter break. She stifled a yawn before turning to sort the cards into envelopes. Mildred grinned as she envisioned presenting the cards to their recipients as both a parting gift and a holiday token.

The smile that tugged at the corners of the young witch's lips suddenly fell away and her eyebrows knitted together in concern. Mildred's mind sparked with the realisation that there may be one person whom she had neglected to create a card for; and that person was Miss Hardbroom.

Doubt flared within the young witch as she was confronted with the prospect of making another card. Would Miss Hardbroom be pleased to find herself the recipient of this small gift? Would she reject it and deem it 'meaningless frivolity'? Does Miss Hardbroom even celebrate the holidays? These questions allowed Mildred the time and care to truly wonder about the Deputy Headmistress.

The young witch discovered that she didn't know if Miss Hardbroom had family to spend the holidays with. Mildred didn't know any of her likes or dislikes, or how she spends her spare time. She didn't know if Miss Hardbroom had a best friend, or someone to depend on during hard times who wasn't Miss Cackle. Had she continued to repair her friendship with Miss Pentangle, or had it fallen to the wayside? Did she even leave the castle between terms?

Mildred let out a sigh. She was almost completely in the dark when it came to Miss Hardbroom.

All of this speculation put a dampener on the young witch's holiday spirit. It saddened her to think of Miss Hardbroom alone or unhappy during this magical time of year. Try as she might, it was hard to imagine how this could not be the case. After a several moments of thought, Mildred produced another blank card and made herself comfortable at her desk once more. She picked up her pencil to sketch out the image that had filled her mind, and as she did so time fell away.

By the time Mildred was finished with her task the night had grown colder and clouds had descended upon the castle to obstruct the stars and light of the moon. The young witch set her paintbrush aside and looked down contentedly at the landscape she had created on the page. She had painted the view from her window on a bright sunny day. It comprised a partial sight of the castle and grounds surrounded by a vast and dense green forest, of which harboured her hometown in the distance. Mildred had chosen to recreate this view as a tribute to the young witch called 'Joy' with whom she shared three things - the same propensity for mischief and trouble, the same mistake made out of love, and the same view from this very window. Mildred chose a few polite and thoughtful words and wrote them neatly inside the card.

Lantern in hand, the young witch tiptoed through the cold corridors until she reached the room of the formidable Deputy Headmistress. She observed that there was no light spilling from beneath the door. It was dark and quiet here. Miss Hardbroom was asleep. In one smooth motion Mildred carefully slipped the card underneath the door. It was then that Mildred made the decision to hold steadfast on to the hope that her assumptions about her teacher were indeed, wrong.


	4. Lengthening Shadows1

The final choir practice of the term had almost drawn to a close. Miss Bat praised the large group of girls for the progress they had made thus far. She then went on to express her delight at the prospect of showcasing their talents at the end of term feast. A cacophony of chatter erupted as the girls dispersed from the great hall. Mildred and Indigo broke apart from Maud and Enid to join the line of choir-goers headed for the playground. They rounded the corner into the school foyer and discovered the front doors to be blocked by Miss Hardbroom who was in the process of greeting a witch clad in pink. Indigo observed the mystery visitor with apt curiosity. The gaggle of girls loitered around the scene and listened without being contested.

"Well met," Miss Hardbroom gestured and bowed rigidly in return. "To what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

The deputy headmistress straightened her posture and folded her arms easily over her chest. The other witch countered this with a warm smile.

"Well, as you know, Pentangles is a private witching school and so our term tends to finish up week earlier tha-," She cut her explanation short as a result of Miss Hardbroom's powerful glower of disapproval.

"Anyway, I put aside this week for administrative tasks. One of those tasks is to organise the details of the Spelling Bee against Cackle's next term," She paused. "Ada mentioned to me on the mirror how very proud and excited Cackle's is of the chanting choir Miss Bat has put together this year - and that they'll be performing at the end of term feast. Naturally, Ada suggested that I come along for the festivities and we discuss the Spelling Bee in person."

"Naturally." Miss Hardbroom drawled.

"Who is that?" Indigo whispered as she elbowed Mildred.

In that same moment Felicity appeared by her side clutching her Maglite to her chest.

"That's Miss Pentangle." Felicity said dreamily. She detected a lull in conversation between the teachers and used the opportunity to approach. "Excuse me, Miss Pentangle. Could I please interview you for 'The Daily Bubble'?"

"Of course you can, darling." Pippa addressed the young witch kindly. She placed her hand on Felicity's shoulder affectionately.

"Ah, Miss Pentangle!" Miss Cackle exclaimed as she entered the foyer. "I wasn't expecting you until later this afternoon."

"What can I say? The thought of being greeted by Miss Hardbroom and her wonderful smile spurred my broomstick on."

Giggles erupted immediately from the girls that had congregated in the foyer. Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened with fury and her mouth tensed into an impossibly thin line. She stood ramrod straight and flexed her hands by her sides. Her perilous glare swept over the young witches and they fell silent.

"Do let's have some tea in my office." Miss Cackle said in a kind tone.

"That sounds wonderful," Miss Pentangle turned back to Felicity. "I'll catch up with you soon, dear."

"Hecate." Ada continued in acknowledgment of her colleague.

The two headmistresses exited the foyer together. Miss Hardbroom was left standing alone and her eyes followed them keenly as they withdrew. During her departure Mildred caught Miss Pentangle's eye. She waved and flashed her a warm smile.

That night the school filed in merrily to the great hall. Holiday decorations lined the walls and the fireplaces were alive and crackling. The students scrambled to take their places at the tables and get the best seats next to their friends. Indigo settled herself on a bench near to the familiar faces of Mildred, Maud, Enid, Sybil, Beatrice, Clarice and Mabel. School and holiday spirit were at an all-time high and the hype hung tangibly in the air. With a wave of her hand, Miss Cackle caused a table and chairs to appear at the back of the hall and the teachers took their seats. Indigo observed her surroundings and noted that both Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle were nowhere to be seen.

Once the chatter of the school had died down to a murmur, Miss Bat made her way to the front of the hall and invited the choir to the stage. Indigo and her friends happily found their places in the rows of girls onstage. Miss Hardbroom appeared and strode the length of the hall in front of the tables. As she did so her eyes roamed dangerously over the seated students and they fell silent. Her bootsteps echoed as she began to make her way along the perimeter of the hall. From her vantage point, Indigo watched with interest as Miss Hardbroom came to stand beside Miss Pentangle who was now present. With a sidelong glance, Miss Pentangle took a step closer to Miss Hardbroom. They now stood side by side with their shoulders touching. Being so far away Indigo could have easily been mistaken, but she thought she saw a small smile grace Miss Hardbroom's lips.

Miss Bat conducted her choir through three holiday themed songs. The girls sang with enthusiasm and vigour to a delighted audience. As their final notes resounded through the hall, the school clapped and cheered and rose to their feet, which in turn inspired one more fourth and final song that thrusted the energy in the room to new heights. When the crowd's uproar simmered, Miss Bat took the opportunity to express her pride to the girls over their performance. Indigo and Mildred put their arms around each other's shoulders and grinned in response. The choir returned to their seats.

Following this, Miss Cackle ascended the stairs to the stage and addressed her school. Her speech was long and arduous and succeeded in quelling the festive discourse that had erupted earlier. She praised the girls for their efforts and achievements this term, and thanked the teachers for their hard work. She conducted the school in a rendition of the school song. And then, finally, it was time to eat.

The kitchen witches appeared and quickly took their places behind tables on the stage, ready to serve the dishes they had cooked. The school waited patiently as the teachers were served first and then table by table the girls rose to line up a fill their plates. Indigo and Mildred returned to their table with full plates. They, along with everyone else, were very pleased to be served an assortment of roast meats and vegetables. The girls dug in. Their table was silent for several minutes as their friends followed suit. Soon their chatter reignited as everyone commented on their delicious meal.

"Sybil, Clarice, Mabel and I have been in the kitchens all afternoon helping Miss Tapioca and the other kitchen witches prepare for the feast." Beatrice informed them in a cheery manner. Mabel was quick to inject a snarky remark.

"This is the only decent meal that the kitchen has produced all year."

Suddenly Miss Tapioca appeared on the opposite side of the table and startled Sybil and Clarice. She wore an irritable expression and was carrying a large pot of mashed potatoes and a ladle.

"There are a lot of people out there who don't have any food to eat, Mabel – and I can arrange for you to be one of them!"

She deposited a helping of mashed potato onto Sybil and Clarice's plates without consent and strode away. Mabel rolled her eyes. Indigo and Mildred eyed each other and tried not to laugh.

Soon enough Indigo and those around her had finished their dinners and the evening was sluggishly drawing to a close. The end of term feast had turned into such a lovely occasion and she felt a little sad that it was almost over. Without consciously meaning to, Indigo looked over at the teachers table. She found Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle to be seated next to each other at one end. They were talking. She observed as Miss Pentangle smiled and affectionately placed her hand on Miss Hardbroom's forearm that was resting beside her plate. The young witch continued to watch as Miss Pentangle turned her attention away to join the conversation between the teachers and her hand remained in place. Her scrutiny intensified as Miss Hardbroom's gaze appeared to linger on Miss Pentangle.

"What are you looking at?" Mildred quipped.

"Nothing."

Indigo swivelled her head back and her eyes settled upon her empty plate. It was too late. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Mildred had located the source that had piqued her interest. After a long moment, her friend turned her attention back. Indigo crossed her arms over her middle to cradle the sudden weight that had begun to swirl in her chest. Her mind was fizzing and bubbling with thought. She was grateful for Mildred's silence.

To be continued.


	5. Lengthening Shadows2

Mildred and Indigo arrived back in their shared room. The girls crossed the threshold and unceremoniously deposited themselves onto their beds. The excitement of the evening had given way to fatigue and they had opted not to change into their pyjamas straight away. Their eyelids were heavy as they reclined and stretched out their limbs. The night air felt cold against their skin after the warmth of the great hall. A natural silence enveloped the girls as their minds began to wander off into the night. Mildred hooked back onto a thought that had been flitting in and out of her mind for the past few weeks.

This would be the final night that she and her friend would spend occupying the same space, as next term Indigo would be moving into a room of her very own. Mildred had come to find that she had grown used to the constant companionship and did not yearn for her own company as much as she had initially presumed. She cherished the smile and gentle cajoling that Indigo would wake her with each morning, and she found great comfort at night when she would lie awake listening to Indigo's slow and even breathing. More precious to her still were the memories of a particular handful of nights. When the temperature had well and truly plummeted and transformed the castle into an icy tundra, Indigo had climbed into her bed and they had wrapped themselves up in each other.

In turn, this caused Mildred to begin to consider Indigo's interest in Miss Hardbroom. It had always been there – some days more than others; even, Mildred found herself having to admit, before Indigo had discovered Miss Hardbroom's true identity to be 'Joy'. Indigo had always been open to talking about Joy and the days they'd spent together, the adventures they'd taken themselves on. But over time, Mildred had discovered that the more she nudged or prodded her friend for more details, the cagier she had become. She had witnessed the spark in Indigo's eyes when she looked at Miss Hardbroom, and the flares of longing that caught her off guard when her looks transformed into long stares. An unushered secret was always simmering between the two young witches. She imagined it would be terribly painful for Indigo to have to hold on to and hide away her feelings day after day – a reality with which Mildred was all too familiar with. Indigo awakened her from her reverie with a question.

"Where's Tabby?"

Mildred shot up in bed and looked about the room. She discovered Indigo to be lazily stroking Star who was curled up next to her on the bed – she did not see Tabby. She got up and looked under her bed, and then under her desk and Indigo's bed. She noticed the door of her cupboard to be ajar, and she searched there too. Tabby was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here."

"Where could he be?" Indigo reluctantly swung her feet to the floor and sat up. She stifled a yawn.

"He must have seen a mouse and ran away," Mildred's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "The leaving ceremony is first thing tomorrow, and by then everybody's luggage and familiars need to be packed and ready to go. There won't be time to search for him in the morning, and we can't just wait for him to turn up."

"We need to find him." Indigo affirmed.

Their search began in the kitchens where they were told by a weary Miss Tapioca that she had not seen Tabby. In the same breath she informed them that if she did see him there was a good chance that he would end up as a key ingredient of a stew. With a casual flick of her wrist she magically caused a stack of dirty dinnerplates to whiz through the air into the kitchen sink. Soapy water sloshed out onto the tiled floor and a sponge began to clean the plates of its own accord. The head kitchen witch had one final threat up her sleeve.

"Now, back to bed both of you - before I decide to inform Miss Hardbroom of your whereabouts."

After half an hour of fruitless searching the girls found themselves wandering dark corridors. They had exhausted all of Tabby's usual haunts within the castle. Mildred was carrying a lantern in front of her to illuminate their way. Having been involved in so many scrapes and misdeeds in the past, the girls had learned to tread lightly about the castle at night lest the sound of their bootsteps attract unwanted attention.

"We'll get up early tomorrow," Indigo paused and let out a yawn. "and go to the potions lab when Miss Hardbroom is probably still asleep. We can make a potion to cast a locating spell and find Tabby."

"That's a good plan, Indi," Dismay crept into Mildred's voice. "I just wish I knew that he was safe."

Indigo nodded in empathy and moved to put her arm around her friend's shoulder as they walked. She found it difficult to see Mildred even a little distressed or in pain. She began to try and think of ways to distract or cheer her friend up. She was gripped by a mischievous idea as a result. Indigo reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled out a palm sized sprig of mistletoe that had been part of the decorations adorning the great hall. Indigo squeezed Mildred against her playfully and brought them to a halt. With a smile she held the mistletoe above their heads. Her tone was both kind and teasing when she spoke.

"I think you owe me a kiss."

The young witch looked up and saw the mistletoe. She grinned and her eyes lowered to meet Indigo's. Mildred leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek. She hoped that Indigo felt her sincerity within the silliness of the moment. As the two young witches pulled apart they heard muted voices and the unmistakable sound of bootsteps against the stone floor.

"Quick, hide!" Indigo hissed. The sudden exasperation caused the sprig of mistletoe to slip through her fingers onto the ground.

Mildred looked up and down the short and dimly lit corridor in panic. She identified a classroom that had long fallen into disuse. It was shrouded in complete darkness. She could barely make out the outline of the doorframe, but she knew from memory that it was there. She grabbed Indigo by the arm, and they hurled themselves through the darkness towards it. The girls found the door to be widely ajar and they hurriedly crossed the threshold into the room. The door squeaked in protest as she went to nudge it closed. The girls stilled it immediately and Mildred extinguished her lantern. Instead, Mildred concealed her body behind the door and Indigo concealed hers behind the adjacent wall. They both peaked their heads out of the doorway satisfied that the darkness would provide them with little fear of detection for the time being.

Indigo and Mildred's eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness. They could make out the outline of each other's faces in the gloom. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle rounded the corner into the corridor. A floating lantern accompanied them. A harsh murmur belonging to Miss Hardbroom bounced off the walls and grew louder as they approached. The girls looked at each other with the understanding that they were trapped until the teachers traversed the corridor and moved on.

Miss Pentangle reached her arm out in front of the potions mistress in order to bring them to a halt. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows and turned to face her companion. From their hidden vantage point Mildred and Indigo now had an unobstructed view of the teachers. They held their breath in fear of discovery and observed the scene with curiosity. Miss Pentangle took a deep breath in, and then began to speak with care.

"Let's not argue with each other."

Miss Hardbroom opened her mouth raring to respond. It was then that she saw something in Miss Pentangle's eyes that made her falter.

"I can agree to disagree, Hecate."

The potions mistress relented and gave a curt nod.

Mildred observed as Indigo buried her face in her hands for a long moment. Her face emerged harbouring an expression of both pain and resolution. She lowered her hands and made a slow and complex movement in the air. Mildred watched on in alarm with the fear that a failed spell, or any spell at all, would cause their detection. It was then that the sprig of mistletoe that Indigo had dropped in the corridor sprang to life and started growing and multiplying at a magical rate. From its resting place on the floor it snaked its way up the nearest wall. It made a beeline along the ceiling before it dropped down and sprung into full bloom over the heads of the two teachers.

The mistletoe tickled Miss Hardbroom's head and ceased its growth. Both witches looked up. A sincere smile that touched her eyes lit up Miss Pentangle's face. She began to chuckle with earnest. On the other hand, this astounding peculiarity caused Miss Hardbroom's eyes to widen in alarm. With the aid of the floating lantern, her perceptive gaze traced the mistletoe back to its source. This caused her eyebrows to knit together in confusion. Her investigation was terminated when Miss Pentangle commanded her attention with a few words.

"Come here, dear Hecate." she said in a warm tone. Miss Pentangle gently placed her hands on Miss Hardbroom's shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek with great care. As she withdrew she slowed and seemed to hesitate, before tenderly placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. Colour rose and tinged Miss Hardbroom's cheeks as Miss Pentangle squeezed her shoulders affectionately and offered her a small smile. She let go. The blonde witch promptly turned to resume their path down the corridor.

Miss Hardbroom looked over her shoulder and scanned her surroundings to check and confirm her privacy. Her keen eyes could not see past the glare of her lantern and thus did not spot the girls hiding further away in the cloak of darkness. In this same moment, Miss Pentangle had taken a couple of footsteps before registering that her companion hadn't fallen in step with her. As she turned back, Miss Hardbroom took a step forward and reached out her hand. She grasped the blonde witch by the forearm and coaxed her back.

Miss Pentangle's expression of surprise melted away as she looked into Miss Hardbroom's beseeching brown eyes. Mildred and Indigo felt a kind of electricity spark to life in the air that surrounded them. They watched on as the two witches united. The potions mistress raised her hands to stroke and gently cup Miss Pentangle's face. The blonde witch's eyes fluttered in response and she wrapped her arms around Miss Hardbroom's waist; her hands gently caressing her companion's back. The teachers stayed suspended in this moment. The energy around them was heavy and palpable.

After an age, Miss Pentangle drew closer and pressed her lips tenderly to Miss Hardbroom's. She responded with unbridled vigour. Kiss after feverish kiss followed as Miss Hardbroom's hardened resolve finally came tumbling down.

Mildred and Indigo stepped out from their concealment to stand shoulder to shoulder in the darkness of the doorway. Mildred's eyes widened, and she suddenly felt warm all over. The young witch could feel her heart beating in her chest and hear it thudding in her ears. After a moment, she gathered her bearings and peered over at Indigo. Her eyes were shining in the dim light with unshed tears. She could see Indigo digging her nails into her palms in an attempt to quell her emotions. Mildred reached for Indigo's hand. She uncurled her tight fist and held her hand firmly in her own. Indigo's pained expression did not change, and her gaze remained unwaveringly on the two witches as they embraced.

"We should go." Mildred whispered very softly.

Mildred pulled her by the hand, and Indigo let herself be guided away from the doorway into the dark belly of the classroom.


	6. Lengthening Shadows3

Mildred was woken by a sudden and frightening pressure on her chest. She shot bolt upright in alarm sending Tabby hurtling ungracefully to the ground. He landed easily and unscathed. Tabby regarded her with a judgemental stare before stalking over to his empty food bowl and meowing. Upon seeing her familiar she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Mildred stretched her arms and got out of bed. She crossed the room to gently close her bedroom door that she had purposefully left ajar in hope of Tabby's return. Mildred promptly retrieved and opened a small tin of sardines from a stash in her drawer. She deposited the contents into Tabby's food bowl, and he began to devour them eagerly.

Through all of this Indigo remained sound asleep. Mildred reclined back onto her bed and spent a long moment listening to her friend's slow and even breaths. She was glad that Indigo was still asleep. She didn't want her friend to wake up and remember the scene they had witnessed the night before. She didn't want Indigo to be reclaimed by the pain that it had caused her. Last night they had returned to their room in silence. Once they had crossed the threshold, Indigo had let go of her hand. After they had changed into their pyjamas and climbed into their beds Mildred had gently probed her in concern for her wellbeing. In response Indigo had rolled over in her bed so as not to face her. Mildred had fallen asleep listening to muffled sobs.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open to reveal the wide awake and animated faces of Enid and Maud. Enid ran and jumped onto Indigo's bed. Inspired by the excitement, Star flitted about room and barked loudly.

"Good morning!" they chorused, each sporting a mischievous grin.

"Oh my hat!" Indigo said good naturedly as she pulled the covers up over her head. Enid yanked them back down again and carolled the reason for her exhilaration.

"It's the last day of term. By this time tomorrow there'll be no more boring classes."

"No more strict revision timetables." said Maud.

"No more detentions." chimed in Mildred.

"No more homework!"

"We still have homework over the break, Enid."

"No more getting up early." Indigo contributed.

Maud was sitting side by side with Mildred. She put her arms around her friend affectionately and spoke in a suddenly melancholic tone.

"But saying goodbye to each other never gets any easier."

Mildred returned the sidelong hug.

Before long the four friends had all packed their belongings ready to go, dressed, and eaten breakfast. The leaving ceremony was due to begin and they were making their way to the great hall. Maud and Enid were swept up in their enthusiasm and quizzing their friends about their holiday plans as Indigo had been invited to stay at Mildred's for the break. Indigo had a faraway look in her eyes and was not an active participant in the conversation. Mildred adopted a lively persona to cover for her friend's withdrawn behaviour. As they rounded the corner into the final corridor that would lead them to the great hall they were intercepted by Miss Cackle. The headmistress beckoned for Enid and Maud to continue on their way, and they did so with a shrug.

"Ah, Mildred and Indigo. I'm glad that I found you before the leaving ceremony began. I'm afraid I have some news to share with you that you may not be pleased to hear," she paused and cleared her throat. "I have received a magic mirror message from your mother, Mildred. She informed me that she has been visiting your Aunty Mo and was due to return home in time to greet you and Indigo later today. However a terrible storm that heralded gale force winds caused damage to the area that your aunt lives in. Your mother and aunt – and your aunt's property, for that matter – are completely safe. But this has meant that the train your mother was scheduled to return on isn't operating today. Your mother has been informed that the debris disrupting the train line will be cleared by the end of today. She will be on the train tonight and returning home tomorrow morning."

"Is it possible for my mum to be transferred home?"

"I'm afraid not, Mildred. The residual electricity in the air from last nights storm would put her at risk. Second to that, your Aunty Mo lives quite a significant distance away and this would add to the already present danger. You and Indigo will have to spend another night here with us, I'm afraid."

Mildred's eyebrows shot up in surprise in response to this new piece of information.

"Oh, no need, Miss Cackle. I'm sure that Indi and I will be completely fine by ourselves until Mum gets back. I have a spare set of ke-,"

"Be that as it may, your mother has expressed her wish for you and Indigo to remain here where she knows that you are both safe. And I am inclined to grant it."

Miss Cackle peered down at the two girls intently through her spectacles. Her kind tone of voice was crisp with finality and Mildred and Indigo knew that it would be futile to argue any further.

The girls took their seats in their form lines. The great hall buzzed with chatter that quickly dissipated to a low hum as Miss Cackle traversed the isle between the seated students and ascended the stage. After having drawled out a great many platitudes and well wishes, the headmistress finally buckled down to the business of prizegiving. To nobody's great surprise Ethel took out most the achievement awards for their form. Maud was delighted when her name was called out as the recipient of the 'Award for Team Spirit'. Applause broke out as she accepted her certificate onstage and Enid, Mildred and Indigo rose to their feet and cheered.

When the leaving ceremony ended the students were instructed to exit the great hall in their form lines in an orderly manner. They quickly fell into disorganisation as the girls were gripped by a flux of holiday spirit. Miss Hardbroom was standing beyond the great hall in the entrance hall directing the traffic flow of students and decreeing reminders in regular intervals about not forgetting personal items and the importance of completing homework tasks over the holidays. Mildred noticed that there seemed to be a lighter quality to Miss Hardbroom that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She joined the bustle of students eager to exit the castle or fight against tide to retrieve a forgotten item. In the moments that were available to her to observe Miss Hardbroom she could only conclude that the potions mistress seemed somewhat less stoic and severe than usual.

After saying a tearful goodbye to Enid and Maud, Mildred and Indigo watched from a window as the remaining flurry of students said their goodbyes to their friends, mounted their broomsticks, and flew away home. High in the sky, all of the student's thick black cloaks flapped in the wind, and they filled the sky like a cloud of bats. Mildred's mind wandered to reflect upon the events of the morning. She had noticed that when Indigo smiled it didn't touch her eyes. She didn't spark up conversations and she wasn't as quick to laugh. Indigo had sat stock still for most of the leaving ceremony instead of fidgeting in her seat as she normally would have. When it came time to say goodbye to the other girls her hugs weren't as enthusiastic or drawn out as usual.

The afternoon came and went for the only two girls left in the castle. Mildred granted Indigo some space whilst still checking in with her every now and again. She passed the time by calling her mother on the magic mirror. She took Star outside for a while. He leaped and bounded around on the frozen ground completely caught up in his own amusement and curiosity before he grew too cold and began to shiver. With Tabby perched on her lap she read through the potions homework Miss Hardbroom was expecting her to complete. She decided to put it aside for another day and picked up a novel instead. In the late afternoon Miss Cackle came to check in on the two young witches. She invited them to her office for a cup of tea and some biscuits, and they accepted.

That night the castle felt almost like a stranger. The stillness and quiet was a little unnerving. Indigo and Mildred were busying themselves in the school kitchens preparing a plate of sandwiches to share for dinner. Mildred led the way as they each carried a cup of tea and Indigo balanced the plate in her free hand. They decided to settle in the empty great hall. With a controlled wave of her hand Mildred caused a fire to flare to life in one of the fireplaces. She then summoned a rug and some cushions from another area of the castle and arranged them neatly by the fire. The two friends settled themselves down comfortably and ate.

With full stomachs they reclined and rested their heads on the pillows, their feet to the fire. For a long while the only sound to be heard was the cracking of the logs as they burned and split in the fireplace. Mildred craned her head to speak to Indigo.

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

The young witch received a steely silence in response. She tentatively tried again.

"It hurts to keep things locked inside. We could talk… or I could just listen."

Indigo closed her eyes for a long moment. She opened them and let out a slow and heavy sigh. "I just want her to be happy," she began cautiously. "Joy - Miss Hardbroom; whoever she is now. For her to be safe. For her to feel loved… I don't think you understand how close Joy and I were – how important we were to each other."

"I think I do." Mildred spoke in a delicate tone. She reached her hand out to place a gentle touch upon her friend's forearm. She wasn't met with any opposition, so she let her hand remain there.

Indigo turn to meet Mildred's gaze. She saw something in her eyes that told her that she understood. She returned her friend's touch briefly. When she said no more, Mildred continued to speak.

"It looks as though Miss Hardbroom could feel safe and loved with Miss Pentangle. You saw that at the end of term feast – maybe before," she considered her next words carefully. "I don't think it's right to interfere in relationships between others. But on the other hand, Indi, what you did was selfless and kind... Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle may have already been a couple privately – we just don't know. Or, you may have given them the push that they needed to come together."

A moment of silence passed. Tears stung Indigo's eyes as she was confronted by both the depth and truth of Mildred's insight.

"It's okay to miss her, Indi," she implored. "It's okay to look at her now and still want to be close to her."

"Is it?"

"It is." Mildred affirmed.

Silence.

"I look at her as she is now, and I feel the way I used to feel when I looked at Joy," Indigo's voice quavered. "But she's older, so much older – old enough to be my mum… having feelings for her sets me apart from everybody else. It isn't normal, to feel that way. I look at her as she is now, and I'm so embarrassed – it makes me want to hide."

Mildred squeezed her friend's forearm affectionately and moved to hold Indigo's hand instead. A moment passed in silence.

"I don't know what the answer is, Indi. But you've got me. I'm here to care, to listen, to hold you. And if you need some extra looking after, I don't mind sharing my mum with you when we go home. She cares about you, too. I know it," Mildred paused in thought. "My mum and I can't replace Joy, or make up for your own mum not being here, and we don't have any influence over Miss Hardbroom – but we are here with you. You're not alone."

Mildred coaxed Indigo closer by the hand and held her arms open. Indigo settled against her friend with her head resting upon Mildred's chest. She listened to Mildred's strong heartbeat and felt the steady rise and fall of her chest. She allowed herself to be held and felt soothed as Mildred's hand gently stroked her back.

"I'm so tired, Milly." she whispered.

"You're strong. And you can get through this."

"I trust you," Indigo said sincerely. "But for now, it just hurts."


	7. Joy to the world

Miss Hardbroom surveyed the lively playground without enthusiasm or interest. This morning her eyes had lost their keenness and were not on the lookout for bad behaviour. Her mind had become submerged back into the tumultuous sea of thought that had been plaguing her for some time. She felt helpless against the tide. The potions mistress felt the weight of the holiday season on her shoulders. It was a time of year that inspired togetherness. For her, it was a time of year that cast a harsh light upon her otherness; a time of year that worked against her to strengthen her isolation; a time of year that brought a myriad of repressed thoughts and feelings to the surface. She felt alone and adrift in the world with her purpose in teaching the girls as her sole anchor. There were days when that was enough. There were many days when it wasn't.

She sighed and lifted her hand to inspect the timepiece that rested against her chest. She prised it open with ease, checked the time, and snapped it shut. The familiar gesture was second nature and acted as a comfort. Right on time the school bell sounded, and she re-entered the castle with the students. Her journey took her past the great hall. As she passed by the open door she was stopped by a voice from within.

"Good morning, Miss Hardbroom. I've just rounded this lot up to help decorate the hall for the end of term feast," Miss Drill approached and came to a halt in the doorway. "Will you come in and lend a hand?"

"I can't imagine why you would require my help." she replied, a little taken aback by the request.

At that moment a large levitating wreath intended to be hung on the door collided with the back of Miss Drill's head. She turned around in alarm. Her eyes settled upon the guilty student who had lost control of it.

"Mildred Hubble, may I remind you that levitation spells require complete focus. Do be careful." The PE teacher adjusted her tone from authoritarian to friendly and rubbed the back of her head. "I thought that it might be fun if we helped the girls hang the decorations together, that's all."

Miss Drill turned back to discover that the potions mistress had already vanished. She blinked away her slight shock in time to catch a glimpse of Miss Hardbroom turning into another corridor in a robotic-like fashion. A twinge of sadness and pity stung her heart as she tried and failed to imagine Miss Hardbroom gleaming any enjoyment from the holidays. Her mind was turned back to the task at hand when a particularly high-pitched squeal emanating from her volunteers interrupted her reverie.

Miss Hardbroom's sure and steady bootsteps clapped against the stone floor. She exited the stairwell into another corridor that took her past the school kitchens. As she passed by the open door she was stopped by a voice from within.

"Ah, Miss Hardbroom," Miss Tapioca said in an elated tone. "I've just boiled the kettle. And I've got some lovely, freshly-made mince pies."

Miss Tapioca beckoned her into the kitchen. The potions mistress obliged, and her eyes were drawn to the presence of several mouldy cookbooks stacked on a shelf to her right. The kitchen was warm and cluttered. The perimeter of the room was lined with ovens, stovetops and benchtop workspaces. A large wooden island bench stood in the centre of the room with a handful of stools haphazardly tucked beneath it. Miss Tapioca disappeared into the pantry and reappeared with two small plates each laden with a couple of palm-sized mince pies. She set them to rest on the table and busied herself at the stove preparing the tea. With her back to the potions mistress she began to chatter at breakneck speed.

"You wouldn't believe how run off my feet I've been lately in the lead up to the holidays. Worst time of year to be a cook, believe me! I'll be happy once this wretched holiday season is over and we're safely coasting along into the new year. And it's not just work that's making me feel rundown – I tell you: it's my ex-husband. His wallet's like an onion – opening it makes him cry. And, so it has fallen upon me to buy, prepare, host and cook the dreaded Christmas dinner for the sake of our daughter, Mabel. Husbands, Miss Hardbroom – be glad you've never had one."

The potions mistress pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows slightly in response to being bombarded with this information.

"There," Miss Tapioca said with satisfaction as she placed a cup of tea on the table. Kettle in hand, she turned back to the workbench to fill her own tea cup.

Miss Hardbroom accepted the task she felt had befallen her, albeit begrudgingly. She curled her fingers in the air and the cup of tea and small plate of teats vanished from the table and reappeared in her hands.

"Thank you, Miss Tapioca. I'm sure Miss Cackle will enjoy these very much."

The head kitchen witch was in the midst of following up on her previous comments. In sudden alarm she stopped talking.

"Oh, no. They aren't for Miss Cackle. I just fancied some company."

Miss Tapioca whipped back around in surprise to discover that the potions mistress had already vanished. A characteristic grimace reclaimed her face. She plonked herself down at the table and quelled her disenchantment with a large mouthful of mince pie.

Miss Hardbroom tapped the hard wood of Miss Cackle's office door with the toe of her boot. When she heard the headmistress's voice instructing her to enter she vanished and reappeared on the opposite side.

"Ah, Hecate." She said as she looked up from the paperwork on her desk. "Did we have a meeting?"

"No, headmistress. Miss Tapioca gave your morning tea to me to deliver."

She found a space on Miss Cackle's desk that wasn't covered by paperwork and set the teacup and plate of treats down. The headmistress eyed them curiously.

"I didn't request any morning tea. That's quite unusual," she replied lightly. She shook her head to dispel her apprehension. "Well, these mince pies do look delicious."

Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows knitted together in a moment of confusion.

"Won't you sit and have tea with me?" Miss Cackle said as she relocated herself to the armchair by the fire. She then selected a mince pie and raised it to her mouth.

"No tea. Not for me. But I will sit, thank you."

"I trust your week is fairing better than mine." Miss Cackle sipped her tea and began to chat with ease and comfort. "The Magic Council have requested that I submit another report regarding the reignition of the Founding Stone. Monitoring whether there have be any ill effects on the magic of the school since the incident was always been the intention. However, they have very recently decided that they would like twice-yearly reports instead of annual. I've spent my morning working on it. It seems that I have much to do in the wake of the holidays."

Miss Hardbroom had listened intently.

There was a pause as the headmistress took another bite of the mince pie. It crumbled in her grasp and she failed to catch a portion as it fell, evaded the plate in her lap, and spilled onto the floor.

"Indeed. Without sufficient notice that would prove to be a laborious and challenging task." Miss Hardbroom responded.

Miss Cackle was on the verge of asking her colleague how her week had been when she bent down to retrieve the sullied portion of mince pie. Miss Hardbroom accepted the task she felt had fallen upon her capable shoulders. She curled her fingers in the air and a stack of the paperwork vanished from the headmistress's desk and reappeared in her hands.

"I will take some of the workload off your hands, Ada."

Aghast, the headmistress's eyes widened. She seized the portion of mince pie off the floor and moved to sit upright once more. Miss Cackle placed the mince pie portion aside to the outer rim of her plate.

"No, no, no, Hecate. I certainly don't want you to take on any additional work. I was purely telling you about the morning I've had."

The potions mistress had already vanished, and Miss Cackle was left facing the empty lounge opposite. Lines of concern creased her forehead. Hecate had been her comrade and confidant for a great many years. The loyalty and familiarity that bound them together was strong. Miss Cackle reflected upon her interactions and observations of her deputy over the past weeks. She came to the realisation that in the lead up to the holidays Hecate had grown prickly and barbed, and had tended to recede to her sanctum whenever possible. Miss Cackle sighed. Her heart wilted with the belief that Hecate was suffering with pain or loneliness during this magical time of year. Miss Hardbroom had lost her holiday spirit – and Ada feared that it may be for good.

Miss Cackle traversed the corridor that would lead her to the staffroom. A plot was brewing in the forefront of her mind that became clearer with each bootstep she took. She opened the door and observed the usual mid-afternoon lull that hung like a cloud over the staff. Remedies of a strong cup of tea or coffee were cradled in many pairs of hands. She trusted that Hecate would not be there as she seldom socialised. Her eyes swept the room and she was correct in her assumption. Present in the staffroom were: Miss Drill, Miss Tapioca, Miss Bat, and Mr Rowan-Webb.

"I wondered if I might have a word with you all."

She was greeted with a chorus of assent and Miss Drill gestured for her to take a seat. As she settled into an armchair Miss Bat presented her with a cup of tea. Miss Cackle accepted it with gratitude. The teachers had established themselves well on a lounge and two mismatched armchairs that surrounded a crackling fireplace. They assimilated her into their warm grove with ease.

"A matter has arisen that I find particularly troubling. I hope you'll all share in my concern," she paused. "Miss Hardbroom seems to have lost her holiday spirit."

Her declaration was met with silence and several raised eyebrows.

"Was there a time when she did have holiday spirit?" Miss Drill said incredulously.

"Hm," Miss Bat interjected. Her eyes wandered as she searched her very long memory. A lengthy pause followed. "Yes, there was."

Miss Drill raised her eyebrows. The chanting mistress did not elaborate. Miss Cackle cleared her throat and continued.

"I think that together we should hatch a plan to restore her holiday spirit."

"And exactly how do you propose we do that?" Miss Tapioca asked sardonically.

"I have an idea in mind, but I'm open to suggestions."

Silence.

"Hm, she's a tough nut to crack." Mr Rowan-Webb mused. He twirled his long beard between his fingers absentmindedly. A moment later he was flabbergasted to find himself centre stage and the recipient of several accusatory stares. He cleared his throat and croaked. "An exceptional witch, no doubt."

Miss Cackle continued.

"Colleagues, we are; but a family, we have become. A gathering to mark the occasion of the holidays could be wonderful. I was thinking along the lines of a dinner."

"As long as I don't have to cook it." Miss Tapioca remarked wryly without forethought. Hit with the realisation of her blunder, she offered. "My apologies, Miss Cackle."

Miss Drill stifled her laughter in her hand. The headmistress overlooked the interruption and continued.

"Miss Tapioca, please inform the kitchen witches of our plans so the arrangements can be made. And I'll be seeing you tonight."

"Yes, Miss Cackle."

The headmistress turned to Miss Bat. Before she could delegate another task, the chanting mistress spoke.

"I could bring my gramophone for entertainment."

"Thank you. That sounds most agreeable." Miss Cackle cleared her throat. "Mr Rowan-Webb, would you be so kind as to organise for our duties to be covered by the other teaching staff tonight?"

"Gladly," he smiled.

"Miss Drill," she faltered, unable to think of another task. Miss Drill raptly offered one up.

"I could cast and impervious spell on your office so that once HB's there she won't be able to escape by transferring." Her voice lilted higher in question.

"Uh, thank you," she responded politely with raised eyebrows. "But I don't think that will be necessary."

That evening Miss Hardbroom was summoned to the headmistress's office. She rapped her knuckles against the door and was granted an invitation to enter. She vanished and appeared on the opposite side. The potions mistress was greeted by a peculiar scene. The lounge and armchairs by the fireplace were missing and in their place were a dining table and chairs. She noted that there were six places set. Care and detail had gone into the arrangement of candles, plates, glasses and silverware. The obvious lengths gone to were impressive. The room was cosy with the warmth of the fire. Whilst Miss Hardbroom faltered and surveyed the scene, Miss Drill waltzed in through the open door behind her. She chirped her words of welcome merrily and lingered beside the potions mistress.

"Come in, Hecate," Miss Cackle said in an encouraging tone. "Take a seat."

"What is the meani-,"

"I thought it would be lovely if we had a private dinner to celebrate the end of term and the upcoming holiday."

Miss Hardbroom's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose to crease her forehead. She stood ramrod straight and flexed her taloned hands by her sides to ease her tension. Before she could respond, Miss Drill grasped her gently by the forearm and guided her to an empty seat. Miss Tapioca, Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb were already seated and greeted her kindly.

"Some wine, Hecate?" Miss Cackle offered, playing the host.

"A small one," she replied curtly, gritting her teeth and submitting to the evening.

Ada dismissed her comment and poured a generous amount into her glass. The headmistress returned to her seat at the head of the table. Miss Drill turned to her with merriment shining in her eyes and thrust one end of a Christmas cracker in her direction. Miss Hardbroom automatically returned the gesture with a scathing look.

"C'mon, HB." she cajoled. "It's Christmas."

Everybody else took this as a que and joined in joyfully. Miss Hardbroom watched as the other guests picked up the Christmas crackers that were resting on their empty plates and selected a partner. With cheer, colourful paper hats and small papers inked with jokes began exploding with a bang from their confides. Miss Hardbroom conceded defeat with an exaggerated eyeroll and smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She grasped the end, pulled, and discovered herself to be victorious in gaining the larger half. Egged on further by Miss Drill she unfurled the pink paper hat and put it on her head. To her own surprise she allowed it to linger there for a few minutes before removing it when the attention placed upon her had drifted. She left it to rest beside her plate.

Before long the headmistress waved her hand in an extravagant fashion and a surplus of food appeared on their plates. Miss Hardbroom looked down at her plate to see roast ham and potatoes, carrots, broccoli and peas. It appeared that without Miss Tapioca's input, the meal quality had risen - though nobody made mention of this. The meal continued smoothly. Conversation and wine flowed freely as everyone ate. In the wake of conversation Miss Hardbroom primarily listened, and for the most part everyone was content to let her. As she put her knife and fork down she found that perhaps she had eaten a little more than was good for her, and consumer a glass of wine more than she'd intended.

Satiated and fit to burst, the dinner party eventually rose from their seats. Miss Cackle cleared the table with a wave of her hand. A second gesture disappeared the dining table and chairs and returned the familiar lounge and armchairs to their rightful places.

"How about some music?" trilled Miss Bat. She did not wait to garner a response and traversed the room to the gramophone that she had set up earlier. A moment later, music wafted through the room.

Miss Drill stretched her stiff limbs and stifled a yawn. Miss Tapioca and Miss Cackle moved to sit with the mention of tea. Hecate motioned to follow them but quickly found her path blocked.

"May I have this dance?" Mr Rowan-Webb said good naturedly. He held out his hand in invitation.

Her face felt warm and flushed from the heat of the fire and no doubt the wine she had consumed over the course of the evening. The boundaries of her better judgement were a little fuzzy around the edges and she allowed herself to be swept away in the arms of her colleague. After about thirty seconds, the gawkishness, poor coordination and self-conscious nature from her girlhood returned to her. She pulled away.

Ada patted the space on the lounge next her as an invitation to sit. As Hecate settled, a steaming cup of tea was placed into her hands by Miss Tapioca. She nodded in thanks. The warmth of the teacup was welcome. Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb started up a waltz which waned in preference of looking longingly into each other's eyes. The company by the fire delved effortlessly into conversation. The potions mistress took a long moment to rest easily in her own silence.

Ada caught her eye and smiled in a reassuring manner.

A flicker of zest – that could be mistaken for holiday spirit – sparked to life in Hecate's torso. With the rise and fall of her chest she allowed it to move through her heart with caution. Like blood, it journeyed through her body and warmed her fingers and toes.

She returned a private smile to Ada.


	8. When the stars aligned

Hecate looked out upon the clear night sky. Her eyes searched in the darkness for any sign of Pippa. Stars hung in their complex tapestries above. The crescent moon peered down at her. She stood alone on the turret within the protective glow of a bracketed lantern. The icy air licked at her exposed face and hands. Hecate readjusted the thick cloak tightly around her shoulders. Her taloned hands moved in a practiced fashion and a moment later she was shielded from the elements by magical might. She sighed and lifted her hand to inspect the timepiece that rested against her chest. She prised it open with ease, examined it, and snapped it shut again. The familiar gesture was second nature. Unease settled quietly into the cavity of her chest. Pippa was late.

A sharp movement in the sky caught Hecate's eye. She craned her head quizzically to the stars high above. Abandoning their millennia old order, the shining silver dots started to frantically jolt, vibrate and rocket. She watched on in astonishment as stars zoomed every which way through the night sky. They began to congregate together. Hecate's eyebrows knitted together as her keen mind honed in on patterns beginning to form. The shining stars whizzed together to create letters. Her eyebrows migrated north and her eyes widened in disbelief as the stars stilled and spoke to her. Her heartbeats were heavy. Each one ached with elation. A question dangled high in the sky.

_Hecate, will you marry me?_

Pippa descended upon the castle on her broomstick. Her melodic voice drifted through the air on a finishing note, and her spell was complete. She followed the castle wall around to meet the turret where Hecate stood. Bracketed lanterns illuminated her as she approached. Pippa dismounted in a well-practiced fashion, and with a nonchalant wave of her hand disappeared her broomstick to the broom shed. Her hands shook and her heart hammered in her chest as she closed the distance between herself and the witch she loved. Hecate stood regally straight and regarded her with wide eyes. Pippa squeezed the engagement ring that had belonged to her mother tightly in the palm of her hand. With her free hand she reached for her companion.

"Hecate," she began. "I lo-,"

Pippa was silenced by a firm kiss. And another. And another. Warm, strong arms tightened around her and held her close. She shivered. It proved impossible for Hecate to keep the quaver out of her voice as she spoke.

"I love you beyond words, and more than my heart can hold."


End file.
